Oral cleansing devices, such as toothbrushes, oral irrigators, and more recently, combination brushing and irrigating devices are often part of the daily oral health routine. Daily use requires that these devices be efficient and/or rechargeable. Recent regulations regarding idle power consumption of household electronic devices require that these devices be placed in a low power or standby mode. Thus, such devices typically enter into a low-power mode when idle or when they are being recharged, for example, when they are placed in a recharging cradle. Although a low power mode may help reduce power consumption and preserve battery life, it may impact the user experience by delaying performance. For example, when a user depresses a button, such as the brush button, the brush head may not move immediately because the device must first wake from low power mode
Indicators may be useful in announcing the status of a device. In some embodiments, indicators, such as lights, may signal to the user that the device is ready for use, e.g., that the device is not in low power mode. However, such indicators may increase the rate at which power is drawn from the battery.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.